Big Chill
Big Chill is a Necrofriggian alien from the planet Kylmyys. Ben first transformed into Big Chill during the episode Kevin's Big Score, while he was chasing down Kevin after he stole the Rust Bucket. Appearance Big Chill is a moth-like alien that has a black body who has ice blue and white spots on his legs and arms resembling ice chunks and a light blue torso with green eyes. His wings fold up to resemble a cloak, which turns his Omnitrix simble invisible which also has passed down to Big Chill's Ultimate form. His hands has a total of eight digits, with his toes at four(six if his back toes are counted.) Abilities Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He can become intangible, fly, has superhuman strength despite his frail appearance, and can breathe freezing vapor. He can also freeze the objects he phases through, though at his discretion. Counter-intuitively, Big Chill is easily capable of withstanding extreme heat, at one point drinking molten metal directly from a massive smelting cauldron without any ill effects. He can also make ice beams from his hands, as shown in Birds of a Feather and Single-Handed. It is also shown he can control the flows of his ice beams in Above and Beyond, when he is facing off with Alan Albright. Appearances Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score'' *''Max Out'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Save the Last Dance'' *''Voided'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Single-Handed'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Above and Beyond'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' *''Duped'' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Video Games'' *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' Translation *'Bulgarian:Страшен Студ/Scary Cold' *'Brazilian:' Calafrio / Chill *'German:' Froster / Freezer *'Italian:' Gelone / literally "chillblain" but it also sounds like "big freezing cold". *'Norwegian:' Frostus *'Croatian:' Ledena Avet/ Icy Ghost the name is odd because "ledena" is am adjective for the feminine nouns, but "avet" is a masculine noun ) *'Polish:' Wielki Ziąb / Great Frost *'Romanian:' Viforul / Storm *'Spanish:' Frío / Cold Toys Ben 10: Alien Force / Alien Swarm *4 inch Alien Collection Big Chill *4 inch Alien Collection Big Chill Defender *10 cm DNAlien Big Chill *4 inch Cloaked Big Chill *4 inch Alien Collection Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #2 - includes: Clocked Big Chill, Nanomech Defender, Clear green Humongousar See Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate Form *Ultimate Big Chill Trivia * Big Chill is capable of flying with his wings folded, as seen in Birds of a Feather, ''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Duped and Video Games.' *Big Chill is one of the three Omnitrix aliens to appear in ''Ben 10: Alien Swarm, alongside Humungousaur and Nanomech. *Big Chill's design resembles the eyewitness description for the Mothman, a cryptid creature spotted several times in Point Pleasant, West Virginia in 1967. He also resembles him in powers since Mothman is sometimes described as a ghost. *Big Chill is one of the six ultimate aliens to appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *In his Ultimate Big Chill form, Big Chill's intangibility aura changes from blue to red. *Big Chill can't seem to complete a sentence without making a pun about ice or cold. *When Ben show's the Big Chill hologram he is some times cloaked and some times uncloaked. *In Save the Last Dance, it is revealed that Necrofriggians reproduce every 80 years male or female. *He is considered a replacement for Ghostfreak and Arcticguana, due to his powers. *He is the most used alien in Ultimate Alien so far. *Big Chill is 1 of 3 aliens that have ice breath, the others are Articguana and Ultimate Big Chill(Eye Guy can shoot ice, but didn't breath it). *He was the first alien to appear in the live action movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is like Duncan's Ground Pound, but it(Big Chill's super move) is with ice. His alternate color( when the players choose the same characters) one of them are darker blue/purple. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Live-action aliens